


Move

by Garnetsgrin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnetsgrin/pseuds/Garnetsgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are absolutely sure that Jake English is without a doubt the worst lover in all paradox space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> I found this is the deep uncharted caverns of my blog and I have little memory of actually writing it.
> 
> But its pretty good so, eh, fuck it.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you’re currently in fucking heaven.

It's hot, the cloth on the bed sticks to your skin uncomfortably as you squirm, bucking desperately backwards, trying to get this asshole to move.

You hate it when he does this, bringing you to high heaven and leaving you to fall instead of finishing the job. You once again verify that Jake English is without a doubt the worst lover in all paradox space. He is to much of a god damn tease, you silently promise yourself that you would help Striders' god forsaken robot kill the boy when this was all over.

 **Fix the problem between your legs:**

You can’t do that at the moment so instead you try and be the cause of said problem. You are now Jake English.

You watch as the troll under you wriggles and arches desperately against your hips, trying and failing to ride the dick seated deeply in his nook. You don’t move other then a slight roll of you hips, enough to tease but not to help.

You love doing this, it takes all your strength to stay put but the sight before you is worth every second, and you won’t let yourself go until you hear him scream.

You lean yourself flush over the aliens body, careful not to move inside him. Slowly you follow his neck with your tongue and chuckle as he shakes and continues to thrust back against your un-moving hips.

"Karkat." You chuckle into his ear nipping a bit at the pointed tip. He knows what you want.

 **Be the stubborn alien:**

You forget about English and become Karkat, and you refuse to let this asshole win. You grit your teeth when Jake stops playing with your ear in favor of licking at your horns like they were that human candy the bastard said they were. What were they called?

Growling you turn your head successfully detaching his stupid British mouth from you horn and meeting his eyes.

Panting you collect all the brain function possible in this state. “T-there’s no way I’m begging for you jackass.” You put on your best sneer that you know doesn’t have much effect in you current state.

Your eyes narrow dangerously when he smirks, but once again the effect is cut when your bulge jerks at the same sight.

"We’ll see about that." You glare harder when you feel his hand run up you thigh, swearing in your mind at how much you hate this stupid prick. Your head snaps forward though, when his callous fingers brush to fucking lightly against you aching bulge.

You let out an embarrassing groan as your bulge forcefully wraps itself around his hand and you thrust forward and back between his un-fucking-moving hand and cock. Absently you wonder if you look like a slut…..nah.

 **Stop being the slut:**

You stop being the slut by once again turning into Jake English, and you are currently dining on the delicious sight spread out and purring beneath you. God you love this kid.

Unable to keep still at this point you roll your hips again, taking care to rub purposely against that sensitive bundle on nerves. You watch as the gray body beneath you arches and shakes. God…your reaching your limit.

"God damn it, move you insufferable prick!" Karkat growls loudly beneath you, trying desperately to keep down the deep purring from his chest.

"I, hah, thought you weren’t going to beg." You grin, and roll your hips again, harder.

"I’m not begging, I’m ordering, and I demand the you stop messing around and fuck me. Right. Now." You chuckle.

"Your wish is my command, oh glorious leader." You proceed to do exactly that. 

Be the glorious leader:

You are now Karkat Vantas and it’s hot.

And the main reason for that is probably the sweating sack of pink flesh currently passed out on top of you.

"Move you idiot."

"Only if you beg."

"I hate you."

End


End file.
